


Getting Creative

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's time for NSFW MuRay shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Creative

Never did Murfy or Rayman let the different species thing damper their relationship.. It wasn’t all that uncommon in the Glade of Dreams for creatures of different species to hook up with each other, and it usually worked out, all it required was a little effort and creativity for certain things. Due to different face shapes Murfy and Rayman were never able to actually kiss on the lips, but they made up for it with things like nose kisses and extra cuddling, anything to show affection. 

In their sex lives sometimes they had to be extra creative. As much as Rayman wanted to pleasure Murfy, he found his nose would get in the way of things like giving head. For a while, he was able to bend it some out of the way, usually smashed and curved against the Greenbottle’s stomach, but that would get painful quickly, and leave it sore for days.

Thankfully, they managed to figure out a solution. 

"You’re so great, Rayman," Murfy moans out, wings flapping rapidly behind him. He practically sits on the younger man’s face, thrusting in and out of his mouth. For better balance, he holds onto his nose, while Rayman uses a hand to cup his ass, keeping him in place. 

A muffled noise, something similar to a laugh, escapes Rayman. It sends a vibration through Murfy, and he can feel his eyes practically roll to the back of his head. ”Y-yeah,” he pants, “the absolute best.”


End file.
